


Coconut Pocky

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: Pocky Day [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Daichi and Suga are studying in Daichi’s room when Suga suggests they play The Pocky Game. It doesn’t go as planned when Daichi’s siblings interrupt them.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Pocky Day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Coconut Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> A Pocky story to celebrate Pocky Day! <3 Enjoy!

“Daichi” Suga called. He looked up from his notebook and hummed. “Let’s play The Pocky Game!”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at him. “Now?”

Suga shrugged.

“Why not?”

Daichi motioned their homework on his table with a half incredulous half amused look.

“I need a break!” Suga huffed. “It will be just a minute”

If Daichi was being honest, he could use a break. He was kind of hopping for his parents to call them for dinner soon, but it was taking longer than his empty stomach and general tiredness thought it would. Maybe they could stop for a minute…

He knew it wouldn’t be only a minute, though.

“Fine” He conceded.

Suga grinned, fetching his bag to fish the Pocky.

“When did you get that by the way?” Daichi asked. He didn’t remember seeing that on Suga’s beg when he asked for him to fetch the water for him this morning.

“Noya” he answered. “Guy loves an excuse to celebrate”

“That’s why they were playing in the club room…”

“Yep,” Suga said and moved to sit on Daichi’s lap with a smirk. “Open up, Dai,” he said, pressing the pocky against Daichi’s lips, which he readily took. Suga bit the other side, looking seductively at him, starting to bite slowly. Daichi gulped, putting his hand on the back of Suga’s head, and started to bite too, only faster. Suga looking at him like that did things to him, and he only wanted to get rid of the damn stick so he could kiss him properly.

However, before their lips could meet, Suga broke the Pocky.

“Why so fast, Daichi?” He asked, amused.

“I like the sweetness of the pocky. But I want to taste it elsewhere”

Suga smirked, blushing a little.

“You have to play the game properly to get your reward,” he said, looking at Daichi’s lips and licking his.

Daichi gulped again.

Suga took another stick, without getting out of Daichi’s lap and moving _too much_ , this time biting the sweet side. Daichi took the other and started to eat, this time slower. They were almost reaching the middle when the door opened, making Suga jump out of his lap, falling on the floor so spectacularly that Daichi would have laughed if they weren’t almost get caught making out by his siblings (because, honestly, Daichi knew were this “pocky game” would lead them).

“You are eating pocky before dinner!” His sister accused, seeing the open pocky box Suga left on the table. Shit.

“Uh, we’re not” was Daichi's lame excuse. In his defense, though, his mind always got a little foggy after kissing Suga – or almost kissing, but that came with a little annoyance.

“Are too!” His brother came in his sister's defense, pouting and thumping his foot.

“They are too smart and caught us, Dai. There’s no hiding anymore” Suga sighed, looking resigned to his siblings. “We were eating Pocky before dinner” he admitted dramatically, looking away from them.

“I knew it!” his sister exclaimed, both kids smiling smugly.

“But maybe” Suga kept going, fetching two pocky sticks and offering to them. “It can be our secret” he winked to them, who readily nodded and took the bribe, giggling.

“Okay, now that you know our secret go,” Daichi intervened. “We really do have homework to do, and I believe you do too”

They froze mid grin, wide-eying at him.

“W-We’re going,” his sister said, leaving the room and closing the door.

“You are a bad influence on them” Daichi scolded, but he was under the impression that the grin that made its way to his lips ruined it.

“I was merely protecting our secret, Daichi,” Suga said with fake seriousness.

Daichi rolled his eyes, laughing.

“Let’s go back to homework,” he said.

“Uh-uh,” Suga said, climbing back to his lap. “You didn’t get your kiss”

Reasonable enough.

“That’s something we have to fix, then,” Daichi said, leaning in and capturing Suga’s lips, who readily opened his mouth to let Daichi’s tongue in.

“Sawamura Daichi! Sugawara Koushi!” his mother shouted from the kitchen, furiously, making they part once again. “Did you two gave Pocky for the kids before dinner?!”

They exchanged a look.

Ops.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊


End file.
